


Play

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle prompt: kitten, affection, teasing, fingernails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

The cuffs are shiny industrial strength steel and lined on the inside with nylon and John has an irrational urge to check all around as if anyone would be around to see them and know.

“Where did you even get those?” Vala’s been in the city for all of three hours and he’s so, so in trouble.

Vala arches an eyebrow.

“I guess asking why you just happen to have them in your—“ John makes a vague handmotion at her leather-covered-cleavage area, “um, shirt, is another stupid question too.”

She sighs impatiently, incongruously childish. “Do you want to play or not?”

“Play,” John’s pretends like he’s not already half hard, and squints his eyes in something almost resembling a glare.

The bruises on his knees from the last time had taken weeks to fade.

-

By the time he makes it to Vala’s guest quarters, she seems to have forgotten about it and is content to revisit their favorite position (straddling John while he’s sitting up, hands tight on her hips as he moves her up and down, having learned by now how to read her moans to change the rhythm) and John almost breathes a sigh of relief as she comes all around him, and speeds up his thrusts until he does too.

She nuzzles the side of his neck, “Mmm, missed you.”

He snorts.

“No, really, I did” She leans back to look him in the eyes, face trying for earnest and he grins.

“Yeah?”

She nods seriously, “Lots,” looks up at him from beneath her lashes, “no one can keep going quite the way you can.” John rolls his eyes, moving to lean over the bed and get rid of the condom before sliding down between her legs. He gets her off at least twice before he stands up.

“I’m gonna need some incentive” he eyes his spent cock, and smirks down at her. He should’ve known better. Really. Really should have. He’s in her range for about two seconds before she kicks his feet out from under him and he barely gets his hands out to catch himself before he hits the ground body-first.

“Ow! What the hell?” He glares up as he gets a hold on the bed-frame to pull himself up to his knees and finds himself suddenly and inextricably cuffed to them. He didn’t even see when she’d gotten them out and you’d think _she’d_ have been the one too distracted to notice, the way he’d been going down on her, tongue and fingers working just the way he’s learned by now drives her absolutely crazy, lifting her hips up to his mouth and moaning.

“Shhh,” She strokes a finger down his cheek and guides his mouth back to her pussy, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll do you later. I have more toys.”

He pulls back and raises an eyebrow.

“You’ll like them. I promise.” He rolls his eyes and gets back to work. “No, really, there’s this lovely little Minbari thing with straps that feel like they’re hardly there but it goes inside both me and you and—Oh.” She pauses, murmuring something foreign as she comes against his tongue, and laughs.

John smirks against the inside of her thigh. A strap-on, huh?

Interesting.


End file.
